contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Georg Baselitz
, Mülheim, 1971]] Georg Baselitz est un peintre allemand né le 23 janvier 1938. Né en République démocratique allemande où il a étudié, ce n'est que plus tard qu'il vient vivre en Allemagne de l'Ouest . Sa carrière prend son élan à la fin des années 1980, après que la police intervienne contre un de ses autoportraits (Die große Nacht im Eimer), où il se dépeint en jeune garçon se masturbant. Baselitz est un professeur à la célèbre Université des Arts à Berlin. Biographie Né le 23 janvier 1938 sous le nom de Hans-Georg Kern à Deutschbaselitz (Saxe ), dans ce qui deviendrait par la suite l'Allemagne de l'Est. Son père était professeur dans une école élémentaire, et la famille vivait dans les locaux de l'école ; dans la bibliothèque attenante, Baselitz a découvert des albums de dessins du , qui constituent son premier contact avec l’art. Il travailla comme assistant avec le photographe de nature Helmut Drechsler pour d’occasionnelles « photographies ornithologiques ». En 1950, la famille déménage dans la ville de Kamenz. Baselitz va en cours au lycée local, dont la salle de réunion est décorée par une reproduction de la peinture Wermsdorfer Wald (1859), de Louis-Ferdinand von Rayski. Il lit les écrits de Jakob Böhme. Vers 15 ans, il peint des portraits, des sujets religieux, des natures mortes et des paysages, dont certains avec un style futuriste. En 1955, il dépose une inscription à la Kunstakademie de Dresde, qui est rejetée. En 1956, il passe l'examen d'entrée de la Forstschule de Taranth pour y être garde-forestier, et est simultanément admis à la Hochschule für bildende und angewandte Kunst à Berlin-Est. Il étudie la peinture avec les professeurs Walter Womacka et Herbert Behrens-Hangler. Parmi ses amis, on trouve Peter Graf et Ralf Winkler (connu plus tard sous le nom de A.R. Penck). Après deux semestres, il est expulsé pour « immaturité socio-politique ». En 1957, il est admis à la Hochschule der Künste de Berlin Ouest et poursuit ses études dans la classe de Hann Trier. Il s'immerge dans les théories d’Ernst-Wilhelm Nay, Wassily Kandinsky et Kasimir Malevitch. Il se lie d'amitié avec Eugen Schönebeck et Benjamin Katz. En 1958, il quitte sa chambre de Berlin Est et s'installe à Berlin Ouest, où il rencontre sa future femme, Elke Kretzchmar. Il réalise les premières œuvres empreintes de son style distinctif, dont les portraits imaginaires Oncle Bernard. Il commence à travailler la série Tête de Rayski. Il visite l'exposition de Nouvelle Peinture américaine au musée d'Art moderne, qui est exposée à la Hochschule der Künste de Berlin. En 1959, il fait de l'auto-stop jusqu'à Amsterdam, où il admire le Bœuf écorché de Chaim Soutine au Stedelijk Museum. Il s'arrête à Cassel sur le chemin du retour pour assister à la Documenta 2. Il quitte l'atelier de l'école et commence à travailler chez lui. En 1961, il prend le nom Georg Baselitz en souvenir de sa ville natale. Premier voyage à Paris. Baselitz et Schönebeck exposent leurs travaux dans une maison abandonnée et rédigent le Premier Pandémonium en livret d'accompagnement. Ils sont tous deux admis dans la classe de doctorat de Hann Trier. En 1962, le Deuxième manifeste Pandémonium est rédigé. Baselitz se marie avec Elke Krtezchmar. Naissance de son premier fils, Daniel. Début de l'amitié avec Michael Werner. Il finit ses études à l'Akademie. En 1963 a lieu la première exposition personnelle de Baselitz à la galerie Werner & Katz, à Berlin, qui donne lieu à un scandale public ; plusieurs peintures sont confisquées pour atteintes à l'ordre public. Deux des œuvres, Die Großer Nacht im Eimer (Grande Nuit sous la Pluie), et Nackter Mann (L'Homme nu) sont saisies par un huissier. Le procès qui s'ensuit se poursuivra jusqu'en 1965, où les peintures lui sont restituées. Un nouveau manifeste est rédigé sous la forme d'une lettre adressée à "Cher M. W !". La série "P.D.-Füße" ("Pieds de P.D.") est terminée. En 1964, série des "Idoles". Il passe le printemps a Schloß Wolfsburg et y réalise ses premières gravures à l'eau-forte. Il expose "Obéron" au premier Salon Orthodoxe de Michael Werner. Début de son amitié avec Johannes Gachnang. À l'automne, Michael Werner expose ses eaux-fortes. En 1965, il obtient une bourse d'études de six mois pour la Villa Romana de Florence. Il y étudie le graphisme maniériste. À Florence, il réalise les Tierstück (Bouts d'animaux). Première exposition à la galerie Friedrich & Dahlem de Munich. Après son retour à Berlin Est, il travaille jusqu'en 1966 sur le groupe des Héros, qui inclut une composition grand format, Die großen Freunde (Les Grands Amis). En 1966, son second fils, Anton, naît. Il déménage à Osthofen près de Worms. Avec ses premières gravures sur bois, il réalise une série de peintures vertes aux motifs ruraux, les Frakturbilder (Images fracturées), qu'il poursuivra jusqu'en 1969. En 1967, il peint B für Larry (B pour Larry). En 1969, il prend Wermsdorfer Wald de Louis-Ferdinand von Rayski comme modèle, qu'il décline sur un motif inversé. Dans les années suivantes, il expose régulièrement à la galerie Heiner Friedrich. La plupart de ses travaux sont alors des paysages, axés sur le thème de la mise en abyme. Au musée des Arts de Bâle, Dieter Koepplin expose la première rétrospective de ses travaux graphiques et de ses dessins. À la Galeriehaus de la Lindenstraße de Cologne, Franz Dahlem expose ses peintures « inversées ». En 1971, il déménage à Forst. Il utilise l'école du vieux village comme atelier, commence à peindre des oiseaux. Pour le foyer de la Clinique Neurologique de Berlin Ouest, il réalise le triptyque Dans la Forêt près de Pontaubert - Seurat. Exposition à la galerie Tobiès & Silex de Cologne. En 1972, la Kunsthalle de Mannheim expose ses peintures et dessins. Les travaux de la période 1962-1972 sont exposés à la Kunstverein de Hambourg. Participation à la documenta 5 de Cassel. Il loue les locaux d'une usine à Musbach pour y installer son studio. Il exécute une série de peintures avec ses empreintes digitales. Les éditions de la galerie Heiner Friedrich commence à distribuer ses sérigraphies sous la direction de Fried Jahn. Johannes Gachnang expose la série des portraits Amis de 1969 au Goethe Institut d'Amsterdam. Expositions * Biennale de Venise, 1995 * Biennale de Paris, 1985 * Documenta, 1972, 1977, 1982 Bibliographie * Georg Baselitz. Bilder, die den Kopf verdrehen. Seemann, Leipzig 2004. ISBN 3-86502-089-5 * Georg Baselitz. Paintings 1962-2001, edited by Detlev Gretenkort, with an Essay by Michael Auping, Milano 2002 * Georg Baselitz. Retrospektive 1964–1991, edited by Siegfried Gohr. Hirmer, Munich 1992. ISBN 3-7774-5830-9 * Georg Baselitz: A Retrospective, Exhibition-Catalogue of the Royal Academy of Art, edited by Sir Norman Rosenthal, with Contriubtions by Georg Baselitz, Richard Shiff and Carla Schulz-Hoffmann. Royal Academy of Art, London 2007. ISBN 978-1905711055 * „Ich will es noch einmal schaffen“ Interview with Georg Baselitz, in art magazin 3/2006, S. 36-43 * Christian Malycha Das Motiv ohne Inhalt. Malerei bei Georg Baselitz 1959-1969. Kerber, Bielefeld 2008. ISBN 978-3-86678-131-3 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain allemand Catégorie:Naissance en 1938